


The end of Lune

by zwobbly



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Guns, This is Bad, and so is kym, dangerous lune missions are dangerous, im sorry, oh shit i just remembered i have to title this, this is honestly probably complete shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwobbly/pseuds/zwobbly
Summary: It was bound to happen at some point, but Lauren never thought it would go down like this.
Relationships: Lauren/Kieran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The end of Lune

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this much because it’s 7 am and my brain hurts. Sorry if it’s bad but my brain was like wHaT iF wE dO tHiS iNstEaD oF sLeEpIng. So here you go :)

It was never supposed to end up like this. Being so close to getting caught, by her _coworkers_ of all people, was the last thing Lauren wanted to deal with. 

Just a few meters back stood nearly the entire precinct, ready to catch _Lune_ once and for all. 

“That way,” Kieran points to a nearby ally way, almost pitch black from the lack of streetlights. “We can escape through there.” 

Taking a deep breath, Lauren cocks her gun and faces Kieran. “Best option we have.” She sighs. 

Within seconds, Kieran begins a silent countdown, leaning against the edge of a building. With a nod of his head, both of them are off, closing the gap between them and the ally way. 

With just a few strides left, Lauren hears something she didn’t expect to hear. 

_Footsteps_

“Sergeant!” Someone yells, the voice almost familiar. 

A gunshot rings out from behind them before Lauren ducks behind a large dumpster. It only takes a few seconds for her to notice the blood seeping from her forearm and white-hot pain spreading throughout. 

“Shit,” She mutters, grabbing Kieran’s attention. Kieran looks down, eyes fixated on her wound. “Don’t just stand there, subordinate.” Lauren glares. “I’m fine, we have to keep going.” 

Kieran scoffs and holds out a hand. “You still manage to remain the most stubborn person I have ever met.” 

Lauren uses her right arm to push herself off the ground, her left limply hanging at her side. 

Following Kieran down the narrow space, Lauren can hear the slowly fading voices if the precinct, probably distraught over how close they were to catching them. 

Kieran stops, grabbing onto a metal ladder attached to the brick building next to them. “Up here,” He states, already starting to climb. 

Once he’s far enough up, Lauren grabs onto the cold metal, readying herself for the pain. Her face scrunches up as the muscles in her injured arm contract, more blood spilling out as they do. Luckily, the ladder isn’t too tall, making the trip up somewhat bearable. 

Kieran waits at the top, face written with concern. “You need to put pressure on that,” he says, grabbing onto her hand. 

Lauren furrows her brows, pulling her arm away from him. “I said _I’m fine_ ,” She repeats. “I’ll take care of it later.” Kieran looks down for a moment, before walking the other way. 

They travel over numerous rooftops in silence, the only sound being their quiet footsteps and distance crickets. For some reason, Kieran seems to be getting further away, and the world around Lauren seems to sway. 

Lauren stops for a moment, placing her hands on her knees. Only then does she notice how much of the crimson liquid had stained her clothes, now running down her leg. 

She places her right hand on the wound, hoping to do _something_ , only to pull her hand away and see it now completely red with blood. 

“Lauren,” Kieran calls, not too far off. “Let me help you.” He pleads, eyes meeting hers. 

“We’re almost to your cave,” Lauren pants. “I can make it.” Despite the doubt in his eyes, Kieran doesn’t protest against her words. 

Slowly, they make their way across the rooftops, coming to the edge. Kieran grabs onto the edge of the roof, and hangs low enough to drop down. 

Though her body feels heavier than ever, Lauren knows it’s the only way. Mimicking Kieran’s actions, she hangs off the edge of the building, nearly crying out in pain, before dropping down with a less than graceful landing. 

Head spinning, Lauren follows closely behind her partner, down more dark ally ways. 

The sound of shouting and sirens fills the air, and they’re getting closer. 

“Over here!” A female voice calls, sounding too close for comfort. 

“This isn’t good.” Kieran says, his voice low. He places an arm over Lauren’s abdomen to stop her from moving. At the other end of the ally, a figure comes into view. 

Lauren’s heart pounds, dreading the thought of her life ending here. The figure doesn’t move, but Lauren can’t quite make out who it is. 

“Ladell!” A familiar voice calls. 

_Oh,_

Lauren can’t decide if stepping away or towards her friends would be better, but Kym rushes up to her before she has time to think. Another figure, presumably Will, follows Kym. 

“This is it,” Lauren mumbles, just loud enough for Kieran to hear. Her head is pounding and her arm is throbbing as Kym and Will approach. 

“Lauren I-“ Kym starts, tears welling up in her eyes. As much as Lauren wants to say something, her dotty vision keeps her from doing so. 

Kieran doesn’t speak. He only stands a few inches away from Lauren, who seems to be getting paler by the minute. 

“You’re bleeding, Lauren,” Will says when he catches up, his voice unnervingly calm. 

“That’s-“ Kym starts, realizing what happened. “Lauren I’m so sorry,” she cries. “I didn’t mean to shoot you.” 

“It’s fine, Kym.” Lauren puts a bloodied hand out in an attempt to reassure her friend.

“You don’t look fine,” Kieran points out. Lauren brings her hand to her head, trying to stabilize herself. 

Another wave of dizziness hits, bringing Lauren down to her knees. Kym follows her down, placing her hands on Lauren’s shoulders. 

“Lauren!” Kym shouts, her voice sounding distant and muffled. She says something else, but Lauren can’t make it out. The sound of her own heartbeat fills her ears before darkness takes over completely.


End file.
